Finding a Father
by the-other-em
Summary: Taking care of a two-month old is a lot like fighting Voldemort. They get mad if you mess with them and they think they're the center of the universe. If Harry can deal with Voldemort then his tiny godson shouldn't be a problem for one night... right?
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: okay so this is the first HPFF that I've written since 8****th**** grade (It kind of went out of style.) But I had this cute idea and the characters of Harry and Teddy were so perfect for it. I think that I'll be writing this story on good days! I hope to make it a good fluffy thing! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.'s books or characters, I simply borrow them and force them to do my bidding! I don't really know why people bother to put a disclaimer on HPFF. If I WAS J.K. why would I waste time writing FAN fiction! I might **_**pay**_** people to write some fan fiction for me, but I wouldn't **_**write**_** it myself… geez!**

"So, when you say his head has to be supported. Like what does that mean? I mean do I have to hold him all the time, or can I lay him down? When he lays down do I have to hold his head up still? What if I don't? Or what if he starts crying and I have to get something for him? Like a bottle? What do I do about support then? Should I get someone to help me? Or can I call you-" Harry was cut off by Andromeda who laughed a bit melancholy as she put a hand over his overexcited mouth.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, dear. He's such an easy baby to take care of."

"But, he's still a baby! I mean he has a lot of problems right?" There was a slight flash in Andromeda's eyes at Harry's words and he backtracked, "No! I just mean he has problems like dirty diapers and hunger and stuff! I don't know if I know exactly what to do in most of those situations!"

They were standing outside of his new godsons' room, Harry clutching a new bag full of diapers, bottles, formula, and onesies. He had bought a crib and decorated one of the rooms at Grimmuald Place with as much color as he could find. He hoped that his godson would like it. He was currently visiting his new charge, trying to learn everything about living with a baby. Teddy would be staying with him at Grimmuald Place while his grandmother moved out of her house, which was now too big for the widow. She would be taking a room in Harry's house until she could get back on her feet. But until then Harry would be the sole provider for the baby that was on the other side of the door.

"Harry, I know that you know what to do. It's really instinct and we've all seen that your instincts are normally the right ones.  
Now, I've left a telephone number for my house if you need me on your kitchen table. I've also added my address and the weasley's in case you need to floo. Oh and underneath is the St. Mungo's hotline and address- just in case."

"In case? Of what? Like an emergency?! If we have one of those do I call you or St. Mungo's??" He was beginning to panic, wishing that she could stay with him to take care of Teddy. Speaking of his little godson he heard the baby begin to stir on the other side of the door. His weak murmurs were slowly growing louder, and Harry knew that he would soon be crying loudly.

"Look. I've got to go! I'll be back by tomorrow but if I'm ever going to move in then I'm going to have to finish packing."

"You're leaving now?" He knew that Andromeda was exhausted but he didn't feel comfortable with Teddy yet.

"Harry I am confident that you can do this! You're just going to have to work at it. I'm not going to be able to hold you or Teddy's hand through this. I know you'll be a great godfather. My Nymphadora trusted you with all her heart, and Remus thought so highly of you- you were like his son." She paused for a moment the grief brimming in her eyes, "Teddy will love you."  
She hugged Harry, who wrapped his arms around her small shaking frame. When she pulled back she had a vivid look of determination that was different but the same as her sisters', Bellatrix."

"Now go get him," Harry knew that there was no arguing with her and slowly made his way into his godson's room, knowing that he was crossing a threshold in his life that he would never forget.  
He was becoming a father.

The weak cries could be heard from the slightly cracked window from the street outside Number 12 Grimmuald Place. Andromeda hurried out of the house and shut the large black door behind her, knowing that Harry would take good care of her grandson. She walked a few paces into the muggle world, and the house began to disappear behind her. She paused for a moment listening to the sounds of her Teddy crying. Just as she turned to apparate she swore she hear a shriek of laughter emanate from the house, and felt the tears fall from her eyes as the mourning and joy clamored in her heart.

**A/N: Okay so for my first chapter this doesn't seem so bad. :) I think that you are thinking about moving on to another story before reviewing, but you should banish those thoughts! Simply click that small green lettered button below and leave a few bits of thought for me to chew on! Please! I really like reviews that tell me that my writing is good or bad and then tells me WHY!**

**Thanks,**

**Lee**


	2. A Key and a Letter

**Disclaimer: Okay as you all know I'm not J.K. Rowling; therefore, I don't own Harry Potter or any of her characters. I only make them do my bidding…**

**A/N: I hope that you guys enjoy this! I'm writing while I'm waiting for Santa to show up listening to Christmas Carols on the radio… **** Merry Christmas.**

Holding the kid was the scariest part of it all.

He had rushed in with Teddy's wails drawing him to the sun dappled crib in front of the window. He gazed down into the small basinet and saw the tiny baby in all his glory. His hair was an electric blue his eyes scrunched closed and his mouth gaping wide in a cry of desolation. He had twisted his little blue blanket into a wad around his feet and his little green onesies fit loosely around his skinny frame. He really was too skinny for a little baby. Shouldn't he have one of those cute baby pooches? Like the babies on the telly?

However small the child was his voice made up for his size. His wails were piercing into Harry who was at a loss for what to do. He reached down to gently touch one of the child's fists. The baby started at the newcomer and began to cry, if possible, even louder. Harry rubbed the baby's stomach, smoothed his hair, and made the strange cooing noises he had heard Andromeda make. He sounded like a retard.

Teddy would have none of it. These new hands touching him, this new deep voice, the smell of this new person was so different. He screamed and screamed; real tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Okay, okay, okay," Harry repeated over and over again, "You're okay."

He very gently slid his hand under the baby's head marveling at how soft the hair was and how Teddy's entire head fit delicately into his palm. Then he slid his other hand underneath the crying child and lifted him slowly from his bed.

Pulling Teddy up he positioned the baby comfortably on his shoulder. He was shaking and hovered over the basinet, just knowing that he would drop his tiny charge.  
Then a miracle happened. Teddy stopped crying. He squirmed in his godfather's arms, his cries turning into hiccups as he took in this new person. He snuffled into the warm shoulder, taking in the scents of summer, feeling the strong hands supporting him. It reminded him of two other strong hands. Hands that had not been there in a very long time.

Harry felt the little body relax slowly as the baby nuzzled into his chest. Was he really being accepted so easily? What? Was it really this easy?

He craned his neck to examine his sleeping godson. Teddy hadn't moved much in the last hour. Harry guessed that it had been a long day for him. They were sitting on the couch, Harry basking in the sun and his newfound talent of holding Teddy. The little boy was clutching his shirt in one tiny fist and his little chest pushed against Harry's with every breath. Harry could feel the little heartbeat pounding through the fabric.

Teddy's little face was turned toward Harry's and his puffy little lips pouted out as he dreamed. Every few minutes his long eyelashes would flutter and Harry would glance light gray before Teddy would sink down into slumber again.

Nap time had given Harry a lot of time to think. He wove in and out of his memories, trying to remember everything about his mother he could. For the first time in his life he understood what Dumbledore had been trying to tell him. Love was the key to life. Love was the key to his life, and now Love would be the key in Teddy's life. He knew that no matter what happened in the unknown future, he would have one most important person to love. No matter what he knew that Teddy would always be loved.

And he knew why his mother died for him. It truthfully was love.

The baby snuffled and rubbed his face into Harry's shoulder, then suddenly jerked awake, making a little 'oh!' sound that made Harry feel the need to laugh. He bit his lip not wanting to scare his little godson.

The baby fussed for a moment before meeting Harry's eyes. He saw confusion on Teddy's face and wondered what he was thinking. All of this was so new. Teddy's parents had only been gone for a month, but Harry didn't know if Teddy remembered them at all.

The baby's eyes slowly turned to a deep green as he took in the kind eyes looking back at him. So big and kind.

They stayed there for a while before Teddy began to whine again. He tugged on Harry's shirt, his little eyes turning back to their normal gray. He fussed and squirmed while Harry started to panic again. What if he couldn't figure out what Teddy needed?!

He was careful to support Teddy's head as he made his way down to the kitchen, making sure to hurry past Sirius' mother (who was almost as loud at Teddy). He saw a large envelope sitting on the counter and supported Teddy with one arm while he reached into his pocket. He tapped the envelope which opened and then read itself to him.

"Harry," Andromeda's voice came out from the letter sounding exactly like her- patient yet strict, "I know that you'll do fine but I left a few things here that I know you couldn't have possibly known by yourself.

First Teddy is going to sleep most of the day and if he's not sleeping he's eating or having his diaper changed. It really is all he does at such a young age although he is just learning to play some.

Secondly I left a bottle of milk in your fridge. It's so handy to have one of those, don't you think? He doesn't like formula unless it's been sitting for a while so as soon as you've fed him the first bottle make another right away and stick it in the fridge for later.

To heat up the milk use the spell 'estus solum'. Okay, so just feed him and when he's done burp him. Okay if you need any help with that Molly is a pro.

Okay the third thing you need to know is vital. Babies poop so that means that you'll be changing many diapers. It's a dirty job but you'll be able to use it as blackmail in the future. Alright just read and follow the directions on the diaper package upstairs in his bag. It's almost self explanatory. You'll do fine.

The fourth thing is if you need anything don't hesitate to call me. I have one of those muggle cellular things now and I have a number that you can reach me at. It is **0845 60 86 040. And Molly said that she will be home all day and may even stop by to check on you.  
Harry I know that you will do fine with Teddy. He really likes to be held, although with my old bones I'm sad to say that he doesn't get that as much as he deserves. He'll love you if you love on him. Like a really cute dog with benefits. **

**Anyway dear, I'll see you both tomorrow.**

**Andromeda"**

**The letter fluttered down to rest on the counter. Harry looked at Teddy who had settled once again against his shoulder and was only weakly protesting. When the letter had stopped Teddy had roused up again, looking at Harry angrily like he had done something wrong. He seemed to be asking where Grandma had gone. Harry kissed his little blue head laughing.  
Harry conjured up Teddy's basinet and laid the protesting child into it. He hovered the letter over it and replayed the message over and over again as he got Teddy's bottle ready, both godfather and son comforted by the voice of Andromeda Black. **

**A/N: Hey what should happen next? What misadventures should Harry and Teddy have? I WANT HELP! Please review and tell me your ideas!**

**Lee**


	3. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: You know what this is, I know what this is. I don't own it- got it?  
Author's note: SNOW DAY!!! I am so excited. Also this is a fluff piece. I was feeling fluffy after playing in the snow. We made a Hindu Snowman complete with 6 arms and a dot on the forehead. Oh yeah. She was pretty cool, and I'm not even Hindi. :)  
Please RRR (RELAX, READ, REVIEW)**

Harry's heart almost melted as Teddy snuggled up against him, ready for his bottle. Harry was again on the couch, the warm leather feeling good against his back. Teddy's head was in the crook of his elbow, and he fit perfectly. Actually in this position Teddy actually made Harry's chest very warm so the melting of his heart was actually a very probably outcome.  
The baby reached up toward the bottle, arching his back making a clicking noise with his tongue. Harry laughed at his godson, and brought the bottle closer to his mouth. He wasn't sure if he would do this right, but so far Teddy looked like this was a familiar exercise.  
Teddy began to suck greedily on the bottle, one hand clutching at one of Harry's fingers. His eyelids fluttered as the warm milk spilled down his throat, casting long mottled shadows across his cheeks.

Harry marveled at how perfect Teddy was. Sure he was making funny little snorting sounds as he breathed around the bottle. Yes, he had a very strange choice of hair color. And sadly yes, he probably would be better off in the hands of his own parents, but the kid was just so adorable.  
Harry had once seen a movie at the Dursley's about one mom having like six kids. It was truly a nightmare, and Harry remembered vowing that he would never, ever, get anyone pregnant.

And so far he had kept that vow- _AND _he had gotten a wonderful baby anyway.

Teddy got to the end of the bottle, and cuddled up against Harry's chest, rustling his fine turquoise hair.

Maybe the night wouldn't be too hard. He looked out the window as Teddy sank deeper into sleep. The sun was making its ways past the London skyline, casting shadows through his window that stretched sleepily across the floor.

He yawned and scooted further down the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. If he could just sleep for a little while, then he could go fix some dinner. The warmth of his latest joy lulled him to sleep as he cuddled his precious godson.

* * *

With a start Harry jerked awake noticing at once how cold his arms were. He looked down in alarm realizing that Teddy was nowhere to be found. He jumped up knowing that if he had actually dropped Teddy then that would be the end of his parenting career right there.

"Teddy!" He said not finding the infant anywhere.

"Shhh!" He heard a voice say from behind him.

He whirled around and caught sight of beautiful red hair flowing down and mixing with blue. Ginny grinned as she measured her boyfriends reaction. He first looked started, then happy, and then there was something else on his face. She didn't know what it was, but it made her stomach flutter. She blushed as he walked over to her and stroked his godson's head.

"If you're not careful, you'll wake him up." She said, but she was happy that they had already made a connection. Teddy was just so cute that she couldn't think of a life without him. She smiled up at Harry through her long lashes and he blushed.  
"When did you get here?" He asked, leaning down for a kiss. She brushed his lips, trying not to jostle the sleeping baby.

"Just a few minutes ago. I couldn't wait to hold him- he's just too adorable." Harry proudly smiled down at Teddy, who's tiny face was at peace.

"You guys look good together. I mean you and a baby do." Harry realized what he had said and blushed furiously, "Uh, I mean- you know… he's really cute… and you are too, so you know… I meant it like"  
Ginny was chuckling softly, "If you like it then you should-a put a ring on it." She winked at him, making him blush even more.  
"It's okay to say that though, Mr. Potter. I'm planning on having children some day so it's a compliment."  
He smiled at his girlfriend. She really was an awesome person. Just then Teddy woke with a start and realizing that he was in the arms of a stranger he began to wail.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh." Ginny soothed him as she rocked her body back and forth. Harry stuck out a finger and Teddy's little fist clasped onto it. With a few hiccups the infant soon calmed down and stared up at Harry and Ginny who were both making the cooing noises at him.  
Without another sound he turned and buried his nose into Ginny's chest, snuggling down for another nap.

"Well, that was easy." Ginny said, leaning up to kiss Harry's protesting mouth. How had it been that easy for her?! It wasn't fair!

"Anyway, my mom wants you and Teddy to stop by for dinner. If that's not too much of a problem?" Ginny asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"What? You're mom's cooking being a problem? I don't think so." Harry chuckled and started to go get his shoes, "Oh! I have to make another bottle of formula for later. It'll take me a while- why don't you sit down with Teddy and I'll get ready?" She nodded and followed Harry to the kitchen, positioning herself in her regular chair, trying not to wake Teddy.

Harry prepared the bottle of formula (it really wasn't that hard. Okay yeah it was hard but with Ginny watching he was trying really hard too.) Every time he looked at her he blushed remembering his blunder. Hadn't he just been saying that he would never get anyone pregnant! The idea of Ginny pregnant with his child sent his mind reeling, but he guiltily felt really pleased at the same time.

He shook the thought out of his mind and focused on finishing the formula. It was a powder kind (obviously a muggle product) you pretty much just added the powder and some water and BAM! Nutrition for baby. It was pretty simple, and Harry finished it quickly hearing his stomach rumble. He was anxious to get some of Mrs. Weasley's AMAZING food into himself, so he hurriedly stuffed the bottle into the fridge, and sprinted upstairs to get Teddy's stuff.

Along with his diaper bag, Andromeda had one of those neat Muggle baby carriers. It was a really cool one. Green with paw prints on it. It really matched Teddy.

He grabbed bag and carrier and within the next few minutes Teddy, Harry, and Ginny were huddled by the fireplace- ready for food and friendship.

**Author's Note: OOOOO I haven't updated this in so long, but we had a snow day today and after playing for a few hours I was cold and came in to write! Sorry to everyone who was waiting. I'm just busy and the other stories I'm writing are so cool I can't choose which one to focus on!  
Oh the horrors of teenage geek life!  
Lee**

**Oh, yes- and I wouldn't mind a few reviews . Or a lot of reviews… :)**


	4. Ripping off the Bandage

**There truthfully is no excuse as to why I didn't update this chapter. I could tell you that I was busy, or writing other stuff, or the plot bunnies evaded me but unfortunately those would all be a lie. **

**I just didn't write because I didn't write. It's really as simple as that. I think I'm going to try to get into a habit of writing in my free time—even if I don't want to or the plot bunnies are elusive. So hopefully there will be more chapters in the near future **

**Please Read and Review. Disclaimer- I don't own Jo Rowling's stuff Jo Rowling does. Duh**

They were halfway through dinner when it happened. Hermione was telling the group that McGonagall had offered to take on any students that had previously missed any schooling during the war. Harry liked the idea of being one of the very first eighth years at Hogwarts. Everything seemed to be looking up. Summer was on its way and Hermione was already saying that they should start studying now, because the NEWTS were going to be very hard because they had spent so much time forgetting everything they had learned. Harry seriously doubted that Hermione would ever forget _anything_, but didn't get to mention this fact because Teddy suddenly let out a wail that pierced through the kitchen all the way from the quiet living room, where he had been napping. Harry excused himself and warded off an overprotective Molly, reassuring her that he could figure it out.

Once out of sight he let his smile drop and hurried over to his godson, not quite knowing what was wrong. Teddy was still in his carrier—Harry hadn't seen the sense in moving him when he was so comfy there anyway.

Harry picked up his squirming godson and held him close. The baby's cries didn't diminish any, on the contrary—Teddy seemed to be strengthened by Harry's presence and his cries grew even lustier.

It was when Harry gently bounced Teddy that he smelled it. There was no mistaking that stench. He wrinkled up his nose in protest to the putrid air arising from his little bundle of joy.

"Oh Lovely, Little Guy." He knew that this wasn't going to be good.

Harry knelt on the floor by his godson, who was currently tasting his socked toes. He had laid down the changing mat, gotten the box of baby wipes and a fresh nappy.

But after that he had no idea what to do. This was way beyond his field of experience. Actually most of the time babies never even went to the bathroom on the telly so he really wasn't even sure what the first step was. He guessed that it would be to undress the little guy, but it seemed awfully time consuming to take off all of his clothes. He examined the onesie and noticed that there were snaps that ran up both legs and across the bottom. Pulling on one he realized that the muggles had invented a really simple way of just undressing the bottom half. He thought that maybe the babies had the right idea about wearing one garment, but then thought of how dumb he and Ron (and the rest of the world) would look walking around in onsies. He dropped the matter from his mind as to avoid unpleasant dreams.

Teddy was watching him in interest as he unfastened all of the snaps, leaving the baby's legs exposed and a little chilly in the spring air. Harry bunched up the fabric so that it rested upon Teddy's chest and examined the nappy. Yes, it was definitely the culprit of the rotten eggs smell. If it smelled this bad then how bad would it look?

Harry took a deep breath and leaned down to try and figure out how the nappy was secured. His bangs dangled onto Teddy's tummy, who in turn wiggled and laughed—pumping his small arms up and down. Harry thought it was real cute and continued to move his head back and forth—tickling Teddy until he screamed with delight. That is, it was cute until a small fist managed to attach itself into Harry's hair. Then it was less cute and more painful.

Harry didn't notice that anyone had walked into the room until he heard quiet laughter behind him. He looked up from the tug-of-war game and saw Mr. Weasley standing behind him.

"Molly wanted to help," he said coming to sit on the floor next to them, "But I told her that a man changes a nappy different from a woman."

Harry finally freed his hair but allowed Teddy to attack his hand as he sat up and looked at Mr. Weasley in surprise. He hadn't realized that there were different ways.

"Here first of all you need to have everything completely ready. You want this to take as little time as possible because…well to put it plainly it's disgusting and you need to just get it over with."

Harry nodded. Mr. Weasley instructed him to open both the disposable nappy and box of wipes.

"It's best to just rip it off—like a bandage."  
"The nappy?" Harry said, almost positive that ripping off a dirty nappy would not result in a clean baby.

"No, just the experience. We'll take it slowly this time, but after you practice you'll be able to do it a lot quicker. By the time Ron was born I could change nappies in 30 seconds flat!"

"That's… a little awkward." Harry didn't want to think of his best friend's nappies, but he was a little impressed. Obviously 30 seconds was an achievement.

"Alright Harry, the first thing you need to do is get it off of him. It's actually one of the trickiest parts. Take the little tabs here and here," Mr. Weasley pointed them out in the front and Harry took hold of them, "Now pull them up and around him…that's it."

"Now grab his ankles, no just one hand will do the trick—you need the other to grab the nappy."  
Harry did so and Mr. Weasley helped him through the next part, which was disgusting in its entirety. Once the nappy was as far away from Harry as he could reach he turned back to his godson, who's feet he was currently hoisting into the air.

"Okay," he said in a shaky voice, "What's next." Afraid that Mr. Weasley was going to say—

"You've got to clean him off." His worst fears were confirmed at Mr. Weasley's words, "Here's it's not too bad—I'll start you off."  
Harry held very still as Mr. Weasley professionally took a baby wipe to his godson.

"Here, I've cleaned him off mostly—you'll just need to get used to it, that's all."  
Harry didn't know if it would be a good idea to ever get used to poop, but he didn't say that to Mr. Weasley. Harry took a clean wipe and finished the job, feeling pride swell up in him as he attached the clean nappy under Mr. Weasley careful eye.

He had done it… and maybe next time he could do it by himself. It really hadn't been hard, just kind of gross.

Harry picked Teddy up and turned towards Mr. Weasley, "Thanks for showing me how to do it." He said.

"I was happy to," Mr. Weasley smiled and said, "And I'm proud of you. For taking care of him."

Harry was stunned. It wasn't like he had thought of Teddy as some sort of burden, and yeah he was a new responsibility but it was hardly something for someone to be proud of him for. Still… it felt good to have Mr. Weasley proud of him for something that he had actually done, not just for something he had inherited with his name.

Maybe taking care of Teddy would have a lot more benefits. The kid was cute and funny—not to mention he was the only person who was really dependent on Harry.

"Yeah. I think we'll be fine," Harry thought to himself, bouncing Teddy a bit with his arms. The baby cooed happily. He didn't realize that Mr. Weasley was still in the room until he cleared his throat.

"Er… Harry? I forgot to mention the first step in changing a nappy."  
Harry looked over his shoulder quizzically, if they had done all of that work for nothing…

"You need to make sure he's finished going before you start."  
And it was at that moment that Harry smelled it again.

**Hehehe I work at a daycare during the week and I babysit on the weekends. Let's just say that I have changed a multitude of diapers…which are nappies in England (So confusing!)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. I was feeling fluffy tonight. My friend has informed me that this is funny and I hope it turned out that way to you as well. If it did (or didn't) please drop me a note in the form of a review! I would really appreciate it and I'll reply back to every one I receive. Thanks again,**

**Lee**


	5. Bonding over Pink Tutus

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. JKR owns HP.**

**A/N: Okay so I would have had this chapter out about two months ago but my stupid computer kept either not saving the file or losing it after it was saved. I have successfully employed the use of the USB stick and have rewritten this thing for about the 5th time. Luckily that means that all my favorite parts of the other revisions are all here in this one. So it should be five times better :)**

"Oh Harry dear, before you leave. I pulled out the old baby clothes for Teddy to try on. If anything fits you're more than welcome to take it." Mrs. Weasley had stopped Harry just as he was refastening his godson into the baby carrier. For a moment Harry hesitated, remembering Ron's 'hand-me-down' dress robes- but then mentally slapped himself. No one in their right mind would dress a baby that hideously.

"Thanks," he said hoisting both Teddy and carrier into his arms, "Do you want me to look at them now or come back tomorrow."

"Now is fine- if you're not too tired of us," Mrs. Weasley winked, "I left them upstairs in Percy's old bedroom. They've been in his closet for ages."

Knowing the way Harry excused himself from the group, many of whom were caught up in a very raucous game of gobstones.

Harry lugged the carrier up to the second floor, being careful not to bump it against anything.

Harry pushed open the door, neatly marked 'Percy', and saw the box almost immediately. A large dust covered bin sat, very out of place, in the meticulously tidy room. Percy's room seemed to emanate all things... Percy. From the perfectly arranged desk to the books on the shelf- which were in order according to size. Even the bedspread- a very dull looking navy blue, seemed to fit the bill when thinking of Percy.

Harry sat Teddy down by the bed and went about opening the box, which was labeled "boys". He couldn't help but wonder if there was a smaller box of girls' clothes somewhere in the closet, and if he could possibly acquire them for future blackmail of his girlfriend.

Surprisingly, many of the clothes in the box were actually pretty adorable.

"What do you think?" Harry held a teal onesie out towards teddy and was amazed at how well it matched his current hair color.

"I think it clashes." Said a voice behind him, "but then again- it never really looked good with red hair either."

Harry whirled around and felt his heart drop. Almost immediately he was mentally berating himself for feeling that way.

"George!" He said, trying to plaster a smile on his face, "I didn't hear you come in."

George merely shrugged, years of sneaking and pranking had made him virtually silent when walking. There was an awkward silence between the two men.

"So... how are you doing?" Harry asked- wishing immediately that he hadn't said it. How did he expect George to respond, 'Oh I just lost my best friend and brother but I'm right as rain'.

George simply shrugged. He slouched over to the bed and plopped himself down on it. Harry tried not to but out of the corner of his eye he glanced at the door, wanting someone to come in and talk to them. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't said anything to George since before Fred's funeral. And at that time he had already been to six of the fourteen funerals that he had ended up attending that month.

Harry continued to unpack the box in the silence that George's presence seemed to fill. Should he say something to him? Would he start the conversation himself? Did he even want to talk? Why had he come to Harry? All of the other Weasley's were dealing with Fred's loss- why couldn't he go to one of them? He had chosen Harry- the only person in the entire house who didn't know what losing a brother felt like.

"He's... he's awful cute, isn't he?" George said, leaning down to get a better view of the tiny baby in the crib, "How old is he?"

"Er... two months or so." Harry said, "He was born in April."

"April..." George said, "April's a good month..."

"Yeah." Harry replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Could I...?" George said holding out his hands towards Teddy.

"Yeah!" Harry said, a bit over enthusiastically- glad that Teddy was a good enough distraction for George, "I- I mean, sure." He gently pulled Teddy from the carrier and placed him in George's awaiting arms, "He's a pretty good listener."

Holding Teddy seemed to placate George for a while and Harry decided to try to get through the box as quickly as possible. He had formed a pile of maybe's and a pile of definite no's- which contained a pair of bright orange booties and a knitted baby kilt.

"That was mine, you know." George said acknowledging the green sweater Harry had in his hands. Looking down Harry noticed for the first time a large G embroidered into the chest. Harry glanced into the box and felt his spirit sink as he saw a matching outfit with an F on the front. There was no way he could continue his search through the box without drawing attention to the sweater.

Harry stopped, not sure what to do. Should he brush aside the memory of Fred, along with his old clothes or should he bring the subject up and risk having George be hurt?

"I'm sorry." Harry said suddenly, surprising both himself and his red headed companion.

"For what?"

"I couldn't save them all... I couldn't save him... and I want you to know that I'm-"

"That you're sorry? You honestly believe that you can be sorry and it's all going to be okay?" George wasn't looking at him, but Harry could tell that he was furious.

"I know that there is nothing I can say that will make it better but-"

"Harry Potter," George stopped him, "I don't want you to ever say you are sorry for my brother's murder again. You saved a lot of people that night but Fred died to protect just as many people as you did. The only difference is that you... it's that you made it and he didn't. It's not anyone's fault but the one who killed him, and it's especially not the fault of someone who tried to save him."

Harry was speechless. It had probably taken George many sleepless nights to come up with this.

"He'll never leave us, George."

George nodded, but Harry knew that he had to say more. From personal experience he knew that these words were only partially comforting. So without really knowing what he was doing he opened his mouth hoping to channel some inner wisdom that someone else had said to him at some point.

"I don't know why everything turned out how it did, or why I'm even here to talk about it, but I do know that there is a certain reason why each and every one of us is here. Maybe your legacy will be to carry on remembering Fred and the goodness that he carried. Just like mine is to remember Remus and Tonks... for Teddy."

He realized the weight of his statement after he had said it.

"I guess...I just don't know where to go from here. I can't see myself doing anything that I was used to. I don't know how I'm going to keep running the store- Fred was always the brains of it all..." George trailed off, getting lost in his grief again.

"You are going to run the shop." Harry said, maybe a tad bit too forceful, "You're going to keep going because to give up would be an insult to Fred. He wouldn't want you to waste your life mourning him, but to live a full life remembering him."

George was looking at him with something in his eyes that Harry had never seen in one of the Weasley twins. He couldn't really describe if fully but if he could put a word on it then he would have said seriousness. Well maybe the war had put something in everyone's eyes that wouldn't clear for some time.

George reached over and pulled Fred's sweater from the box and held it up to Teddy.

"The color looks good on you, but I don't think the letter goes well. Unless Harry decides to change your name to Feddy."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll have many sweaters in the future."

"Yeah, I was wondering why mum was stocking up on teal yarn." George's face had gone back to it's natural grinning state, but Harry could see that his eyes were still full of sadness. They would probably be that way for many years.

Harry glanced down into the box and nearly died laughing. From within the bowels of the box he pulled out the laciest frilliest pinkest tutu that he had ever seen.

"Who's was this?"

"Hmmm..." George said, "Probably Percy's." Harry could feel real tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as he doubled up, sliding down the side of the bed.

"That... explains... a lot!" He managed to get out between mirthless laughing.

George joined him, "I was just kidding. It was Gin's- mum must have put it in the wrong box."

Harry imagined a tiny baby in such a ridiculous getup- red hair blazing and lip pouting.

After they had calmed down some George replaced Teddy in the carrier and pawed through the remaining clothes.

"None of the rest of these are any good. The older kiddies were born in the early 70's and unless you're trying to bring back paisley and mini-fringed vests I don't think you should scar yourself looking at all this."

Harry pulled himself up and found himself locked in a bear hug. Although unexpected Harry managed to pull himself together to thump George on the back a few times before they both pulled away.

"Thanks, Harry." George said.

"I didn't really do anything." He shrugged. He hadn't even talked a lot.

"You listened. I really needed that."

George began to leave but Harry called out to him.

"Your mom made roast tonight. You should go down and have some- they're all good listeners too."

George stood in the doorway, his back to Harry for a very long time. Finally he sighed, "I probably should go down. I mean without us who's going to tell jokes."

Harry wasn't sure if he should worry a bit about George taking the 'remembering Fred' thing too seriously, but decided that he would just worry about it later.

Teddy was squalling again- tired of being left unattended for so long.

Harry stuffed a few of the clothes back into the box and found the small green sweater with a G on the front.

'You're going to be okay, George.' Harry thought, carefully folding the tiny sweater and placing it back in the box. Then with a jolt Harry realized that the matching sweater had mysteriously dissapeared at some point in the last ten minutes.

Sighing he picked Teddy up, partially to stop his godson from becoming seriously put-out with him and paritally to have something to hold onto.

Harry stared down into his godson's eyes, finding his own green reflected there.

"You know I'm not going to let you go, right? I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anyone hurt you and I'll be here for as long as I can."

Teddy sneezed and Harry felt the tiny droplets cover his face.

"Oh! Oh Ted! That is disgusting!" Teddy gave a toothless squeal of delight at his utter ruining of the tender moment, "I had my mouth open and everything, goof-ball..."

Harry wiped part of his face on his sleeve, making Teddy squirm in delight.

"What do I look funny to you!" He said tickling the baby's tummy.

"Well if I have to look funny then so do you." Harry said holding up the bright pink tutu. Teddy's face was instantly serious in as much disdain as a two month old could muster.

Laughing Harry tossed the tutu on top of the other clothes and in a one-handed gravity defying act had replaced the lid and still held on to his squirmy godson.

He buckled Teddy back into the carrier and stuffed the hand-me-downs into the diaper bag. As Harry made his way past the sitting room he heard laughter coming from it's occupants. There were the Weasley's in all of their glory. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arm in arm. Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny all sufficiently covered in gobstone sap. And then there was George- radiating an energy that Harry hadn't seen since his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Hermione was waiting for him in the kitchen.

She smiled as he walked in, "I know that you talked to him."

"Talked to who?" Harry said innocently, not really wanting to get into the conversation.

"Thank you." Harry looked at her.

"Hermione... we've all got to get through this together. It's just something that we'll have to work on."

She nodded but he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling her chin up so she couldn't look away from him.

"Nothings wrong... it's- I guess it's just all becoming right again."

He nodded and hugged her- glad that, through it all, he hadn't lost his sister.

"So... I'm going to go before Teddy explodes and I start crying from all this bonding I've done."

"Harry Potter? Cry? Never." She said.

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder from the jar above the fireplace and glanced back her way.

Before he could say anything she said, "If you need any help tonight don't hesitate to call any of us. It's probably going to be rough."

"Yep," Harry said, "but that's just part of the adventure."

**A/N: So I'll be concluding this pretty quick but I have a few other Teddy fics that I want to be starting soon. For now I'm going to be updating whenever the muses clobber me in the face for procrastinating.**

**Also I am in college. I'm getting ready to start nursing school. It's stressful. So I don't know when I'm updating next.**

**Thanks again for reading. Please post a review and tell me what you liked/didn't like/think was stupid/wish I hadn't said.**

**Have a magical day!**

**Lee**


End file.
